


Carlos Is My Drug, Dance Is The Dealer

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU - Everything Is Different, Dancer Carlos, Jay is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of bringing over four Descendants from The Isle, Ben brought over an entire generation.<br/>Carlos is a dancer who posts videos online of his own choreography.<br/>He is also Jay's celebrity crush.</p><p>So when they suddenly have to share a dorm, and Carlos takes an immediate dislike to everyone's favourite tourney MVP, Jay gets all tangled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jay Is Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, heaps of VKs got brought over. Mal, Evie and Jay got sent to Auradon Prep while everyone else got spread out into schools throughout the kingdom. The events in the book happened several years ago instead of right before the movie. Everything else is as normal. As of the beginning of this story, Carlos attends another school. This starts about two months after the end of the film.

Jay knew how this looked, he really did. But he wasn’t some fangirling freak sobbing over a celebrity and swearing that one day he’d have his babies. Carlos wasn’t even technically a celebrity, just a dancer who posted videos on Auratube. He was just…a fan.

At two am, the week before finals, when Jay was watching a hip hop video posted in 2012, he reached the conclusion his friends had been pushing him towards.

“Well, _fuck_.”

Jay didn’t even like dance. He wasn’t a dancer himself though he knew a few party tricks. There was just something mesmerising about the way that Carlos’ body twisted, pulsing to the heavy beat as though the song itself was a part of him. God he was just beautiful. It wasn’t the dancing, it was the boy, Jay would have watched him for hours if he had a cooking channel or even if he just had dozens of ‘haul’ videos.

Carlos’ videos were decently popular, and even if people didn’t love him, they knew of him. But not always for the reasons one would have thought.

“Maybe he wants to make a name for himself? Not live in his parent’s shadows?”  
“Maybe… but the whole thing is still super weird.”

Jay didn’t have to hear any more from the two girls sitting near him at breakfast to know that they were gossiping about Carlos. Exquisite, mysterious Carlos.

See, parentage was something very important to the people who lived in Auradon, even back on the Isle of the Lost. When meeting anyone for the first time you would open with your name and close with your parents’ names.

It could be anything from,  
“My name is Maddy, my mother was the maid who discovered Aurora’s body.”  
“Hi! I’m Gavan, my father was the guard charged with looking after the crown before Eugene Fitzherbert stole it.”  
to,  
“My mother is the Fairy Godmother.”  
“Mal, Maleficent’s daughter.”

But Carlos was famously tight lipped about his lineage. Even Jay, who was the son of Jafar spoke up about it, Carlos even withheld his last name from any videos or public social media. Jay was a little curious, he was only human (unlike his half-fairy friend), but he was more focused on those beautiful brown eyes and rounded lips than the people who raised the dancer. Whatever, maybe Carlos was ashamed of his background-character parents or worse. But Jay was sure he’d remember someone like that from the Isle. But he’d been a different person back then; dating anyone at all wasn’t really a consideration, regardless of gender. No one looked at anyone like that, but coming to Auradon when the next generation was given a second chance? It was like all of Jay’s natural but long dormant romantic notions had appeared from nowhere and punched him directly in the face. And maybe in the passing months, something more than distant admiration had developed towards the teenage dance prodigy.

The first dozen videos had all been dances, so by the time Carlos posted a video of him being interviewed after winning a talent contest or something; Jay was just itching to know him, his personality and the sound of his voice. And honestly, he had thought Carlos was a lot younger than he was, prior to seeing that. Jay didn’t have to open that video next, the autoplay function changed to the interview after his dance finished. It was an old one, but Carlos hadn’t posted anything new in almost a month.

“So how does it feel to come first at only age 16?”  
Carlos laughed and Jay’s heart stuttered. “Incredible, I still can’t believe it happened to me, and I want to thank my fans on Auratube for believing in me and encouraging me to enter, I would never have even attempted the competition without their support.”  
“So at almost a million subscribers, your fanbase is growing way out of control, and with good reason. How long have you been dancing?”   
“Ever since I could remember, at least ten years.”  
“Well we can’t wait to see what you do next, Carlos, good luck.”

So yeah, that’s why Jay was capitally screwed. He’d fallen head over heels for an Auratube dancer who he only knew from obsessively watching his videos end to end.

“Hey Jay!” Evie chirruped from his doorway and Jay looked up, glad for the company, it was sometimes a little rough being alone in a two person dorm.

“Hey E, what’s going on?”  
“Oh Mal wanted me to tell you that Ben told her that Jane told him that…”  
“Hey!” Jay barked good-naturedly. “One more time without all the unnecessary padding.”  
“Fairy Godmother needs to talk to you.”  
“Dammit. What did I do? I swear I didn’t do anything this time.”  
“Nah, I think they want to put the new kid in your dorm?”  
“I thought they didn’t put anyone here because of,” Jay coughed, making his voice high pitched and breathy. “My ‘anger and violence issues’ that ‘could be a problem for those raised in Auradon’”  
“I’m only telling you what I heard, now go talk to FG.”

The walk to Fairy Godmother’s office was spent analysing all of the things Jay had done this week. He’d made Chad do the cinnamon challenge, but that was tame compared to last week, when he had done the ghost chilli challenge himself. And it was all in good fun anyways, they were friends. Maybe it had been the yelling at Doug fiasco. But in his defence, he had made Evie cry.

The office door was slightly open and inside, Jay could hear Fairy Godmother talking softly and gently to another student, a younger male probably. Jay knocked once and pushed the door so it swung open. He met the headmistress’ gaze unfalteringly, so he missed the white and brunette head of curls whip towards him before looking away.

“Hello, Jay, nice of you to join us.”  
Jay took a seat without breaking eye contact. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father’s whispering for him to not show any weakness or guilt.  
_Don’t admit to breathing._

“Now this is Carlos.”

Jay’s head turned so fast and so hard that he could practically feel the whiplash develop. Carlos. _His_ Carlos. Well, Jay took a deep breath, not _his_. But that Carlos anyways.  Beautiful brown eyes that appeared to be glaring at Jay with more detestation than the ex-thief thought was possible for someone whom he had never met before. Must be some confusion. Jay shot the boy a glowing smile then turned back to FG.

“So? Why do you need me here?” Jay asked.  
“We thought your dorm would be a good location to place Mr D-Carlos in.”

Jay was so pumped up over the idea that he would soon be sharing a room with Carlos that he missed the near-slip with the name, and how putting fragile Carlos with brutish Jay seemed like a good idea to anyone. And he also missed the incredible flinch that ran through Carlos’ lean, dancer body.

“For real? That sounds awesome…” Carlos probably wouldn’t like living with a gushing fanboy, so Jay would maybe tape down his extensive knowledge of Carlos’ choreography. “It’s a little hard to live alone, for an extrovert like me.” He tried to shoot Carlos a quick smile but it still seemed as though the other boy was attempting to melt Jay’s face with his eyes alone.

If looks could kill? Jay would be six feet under. And he still had no clue as to why.

“Well, you can go off to tourney practise, we’ll let Carlos settle in and you can also be his buddy, show him around. Though…” Fairy Godmother trailed off as she peered at a printed sheet. “You two aren’t sharing many classes. Play nice Jay.” Jay shook her hand and pushed in his chair, trying to remember everything from Remedial Goodness 101, he wanted to leave a good impression since Carlos seemed to be against him already. Maybe he was against VKs? Jay hoped not.

With that thought in the front of Jay’s mind, no matter how hard he attempted to fight it down every time it surfaced, it wasn’t a mystery as to why Jay played as hard as he did. An hour into the three hour practise, even Chad and Ben were glaring at Jay.

“Dude what is up with you?” Chad asked, shoving ineffectually at Jay’s shoulder.  
“Sorry, just a little…tension with someone.” Jay answered sheepishly, not returning the gesture as he knew that Chad would be more than a little bruised already from Jay’s plays.  
“Jay you’re playing like a VK. Worse than your first time on the field. Is this about exams next week?”

He wasn’t wrong, Jay shot a rueful look to where the player who had been controlling the dragon cannon rubbed his arm from where Jay had actually shot a round of ‘dragon fire’ back onto him.

“You only play like this when something is really bothering you.” Ben chimed in.

Jay relaxed as the team surrounded him, each with their own words of comfort to offer. They all had a right to be angry but none of them even raised their voices.

“Maybe you should go lift some weights, go for a run or use the punching bag. I mean the stuffed one, not your tourney team mates.” Ben said strongly, trying to joke but it was clearly not a suggestion.  
“Sorry, guys, I swear I didn’t mean to take out any frustration I had on you. Are you all okay?”  
“See you tomorrow Jay,” Chad said as a way of farewell, covering for him from the few more irate team members as Jay took off at a sprint towards the weight room.

When Jay arrived back at his bedroom, his mind was blissfully blank. It wasn’t as though his brain usually functioned super well but after a punishing workout session, Jay could only think about the slightly ticklish feeling of sweat droplets down his neck, passed the neckline of his tourney jersey and right along his spine. So, if anyone was wondering, that was why he totally forgot that he had a roommate.

“Uh…hi.” Carlos said tersely.

Jay froze with his shirt off, one arm still halfway inside the sleeve. “Carlos. Hi.”

“Jay. I just wanted to tell you that I didn’t like ask to be put with you or anything. And I’ll stay out of your way if you’ll be kind enough to stay out of mine.”

“Wait, what?” Jay said, now shirtless and gasping at Carlos. “Why? What did I fucking do to you, we just met!”

Carlos gaped like a fish at Jay. “You don’t remember?”  
“Remember what?”

Carlos got up, angrily stalking over to Jay. “Never mind. Just stay the hell away from me.” He all but yelled right in Jay’s flushed face.

Jay was stunned into silence as he watched Carlos leave, moving awkwardly, almost pained while carrying what looked like a camera bag.

“Well, fuck.”


	2. Carlos' Pigtails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Carlos here?  
> Why does he hate Jay?  
> Who the hell are his parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dancing knowledge comes from my own 9 years of dance training. Special thanks to Miranda for pushing me to get this done :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning completely sucked. By the way.

“Yeah, thanks for asking.” Jay snapped at Mal next to him who was busy laughing at Jay after he’d crash landed at their lunch table, Carlos’ presence having yanked him out of orbit.

“I just, it’s too perfect! You, the guy who flirts like a force of nature has been mooning after this guy for at least three months. And he hates you. It’s just like the funniest thing.”

“You really don’t remember meeting him?” Evie asked in her breathy tone. “It must have been something significant if he remembers you.”

“You kidding? You’ve seen how twisted up over him I’ve been. If I saw that guy on the street, it’s more likely I’d ask him out than punch him. Besides, I would definitely remember Carlos.”

“More likely to ask him out? You were even more likely to skip that step and go straight to the proposal.” Mal said before bursting into some unladylike guffaws.

“Shut up. But none of that matters. Carlos hates me. At first I figured hey, maybe the kid just is confused or something; maybe he thinks I’m someone else? But no, he knows who I am and he hates me to death.”

“You’ll survive. Also, Audrey is still asking about you, what do you want me to tell her?” Mal said, putting a hand on Jay’s shoulder.

Jay ignored her as he hung his head, and took off his tourney varsity jacket to let the sun warm his skin under his loose button up. Then from behind him he heard an excited squeal.

“Evie!”

Evie looked up from underneath her blue hair and stood up from their lunch table so quickly that she almost fell over. “Carlos!”

Jay turned around to look behind him where Evie was looking but only managed to catch a glimpse of red and black before Carlos barrelled into Evie.

“Oh man, it’s good to see you, I heard you got placed here when they let the new generation across but I couldn’t find you…in…” Carlos suddenly looked across at Mal and Jay and his face fell.  
“Oh.” He said, clearly dismayed at the sight of them.

Carlos knew Evie? A puzzle piece landed in Jay’s brain and, synapses firing, he finally realised where Carlos knew him from. Where Carlos hated him from.

“You…were on the Isle?” Jay stuttered out, hand splaying on the table, and when had he stood up?

Mal squinted. “Carlos De Vil? Man, where did you come from?”  

De Vil…The name rung a bell, a person Jay had known a long time ago. Someone smaller, a boy who hadn’t yet grown into his skin, thin and hungry looking with dark eyes.

 _Even villains love their kids_ …  
Lonnie had once said that to the three of them. But if you wanted an example to show her really how wrong she was? Carlos was your guy. Jay’s dad pressured him into thievery, Evie’s mother had called her ugly until her heart broke and it was safer to just not mention Maleficent at all, the newt was barely the size of a mouse yet. But Carlos, Cruella De Vil seemed to hate him more than any of the other villains hated their children. Jay remembered now, he remembered going to Carlos’ house for that party Mal threw, and stealing as many fur coats as he could hold at once.

Carlos hadn’t come to school for a week after that and when he did, he had the remnants of a black eye and hobbled around with a makeshift walking stick. It wasn’t hard to figure out why but almost all of the coats had already been traded off. That was the first time Jay had felt anything close to remorse over something he’d taken. Still he’d returned two of the coats and a shawl that had spots. But it hadn’t been enough, Carlos had started to get even thinner, knees poking out from his twig legs like boulders. Jay had tried to get Carlos some food but by then, the rumours of the luxury items in Jafar’s Junker Shop had gotten around and all he’d received for his troubles was a screaming match.

He hadn’t recognised Carlos, not with his body filled out with lean muscle, his hair actually cut properly and puberty having done something probably illegal to his bone structure. He was gorgeous now, and the tiny, malnourished ghost of a boy was a distant memory for Jay. But clearly not for Carlos.

“Oh dear lord.” Jay said, and some sort of grim satisfaction settled behind Carlos’ eyes at the knowledge that Jay recognised him and felt embarrassed. How on earth had Jay forgotten Carlos in the first place?

“Carlos, I- could I talk to you for a minute?” Jay tried, needing to apologise.

“Nope.” Carlos said definitively, “Evie, why the hell are you sitting with _them_?” Ah, so Carlos remembered Mal as well.  
“Carlos, they’ve changed, they chose to be good and give up thievery and being evil.”

“That’s rich.” Carlos scoffed, and yeah, Jay had caused him a lot of pain so he was entitled to a little bit of rudeness but Jay wasn’t feeling super generous.

“Dude, we haven’t gone back, is that an indicator enough that we aren’t our parents?” Jay tried.  
“Don’t call me dude, we’re not friends, you stole stuff from me.”  
“I stole from everyone Carlos! It wasn’t a personal slight against you or whatever you think, and I regretted it as soon as I realised what was happening to you, but by then the coats had already been sold off. I brought back what I could track down though!”

This seemed to give Carlos pause. “That was you?” He said slowly, taking a seat next to Evie, opposite Jay.

“Yeah, who else could have stolen from the Tremaines? That’s who my dad sold them to and I went round, pretended to bring Jessabelle some daisies to get inside and took back the coats.”

“And Carlos, he stole from me, and Evie too.” Mal spoke up, Carlos looked surprised. “He took my mother’s grimoire, that’s why she keeps it in the fridge now. And he stole Evie’s necklace. But we’ve all changed now, I haven’t done anything evil for a while, Evie is acing Chemistry and Jay here is a sporting legend.”

Carlos seemed to have visibly relaxed. “Oh yeah, what sport?”  
“Tourney.” Jay said proudly, flexing a little.  
“Trust you Jay. I do a little dancing.”  
“Oh yeah, we all know.” Mal chipped in, ignoring Jay’s warning glare.  
“Wait, you do? How?”  
“Jay here is your number one fan.” Mal said brightly.  
“Never stops talking about your dance moves.” Evie added with a grin.  
“Wait really?”

Carlos looked at Jay who had his bright pink face tucked into his big hands.

“Your channel name is ’Choreography Carlos’? Yeah, I’m a long time subscriber, that’s how I recognised you yesterday.”  
“I thought you recognised me from the Isle and wanted to prank me or something, that’s why you looked so happy.”  
“He was happy because he’d just found out he would be shacking up with his celebrity crush.”  
“Shut up Evie! I’m sorry if this makes anything weird. But Carlos your dances are amazing.”  
“But you don’t dance?”  
“I know how to do some backflips and stuff but nothing special.”  
“That’s still pretty cool, I’m impressed. Hey, tonight I need to film a new video do you want to help?”  
“Yes!” Jay said, just a little too quickly, earning him a laugh.  
“Cool. Well I’ve got Advanced Mechanics so I’ll see you later.”

“See you tonight.” Jay said loud enough for the cheerleaders walking passed them to hear, followed by a wink. Carlos went scarlet as he bolted away. The girls giggled.

“Why did you have to embarrass him?” Evie said as if she were talking down to a bratty toddler.  
“Don’t you know E?” Mal said, “He’s pulling Carlos’ pigtails, to show that he likes him.”  
“That’s totally not true!”

Okay, perhaps that was a little true.

Jay walked around the table to go to classes, he had mathematics next and was dreading it but the thought of actually seeing Carlos dance live was enough to help him last through the last two classes. And he didn’t have tourney practice today! For the first time since he joined the team, the thought of not having training filled Jay with glee instead of dismay. And when he got back to the room to find it distinctly lacking any trace of Carlos De Vil, he actually sat down to do his homework. For once he wouldn’t have to do it over breakfast, Carlos was clever, he’d probably disapprove of Jay’s lax approach to his education.

A little after five, when Jay had finished all his work, even stuff that wasn’t due for a while and was watching Carlos’ first few videos the door swung open to reveal Carlos wearing something white and vaguely transparent.

“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself man, you look awesome.” Jay said, bringing back Carlos’ blush.  
“Thanks it’s my dance costume. Are you ready now? I just need a camera man to make sure that the whole dance is captured on film.”  
“I was born ready.” Jay said darkly, thankfully the terrible line made Carlos laugh.

Jay picked up all of Carlos’ heavy camera gear with little effort and they walked out of the dorms towards the auditorium, Carlos leading the way.

“So the dance is called Oxygen, it is meant to move through your whole body…”

Jay let Carlos blabber about what the dance symbolised while Carlos set up the music and turned on the camera before handing it to Jay.

The song started with a thrumming R & B beat before morphing into dubstep, Carlos moving fluidly and showing off his strength. Towards the end of the dance, Carlos ripped the sleeves off of his opaque shirt off, and Jay caught sight of a nasty purple bruise marring his bicep.

But Jay decided to wait until the song was over and the camera was off before bringing it up and by the time Carlos stopped moving with a purposeful gasp, it had slipped Jay’s mind.

That was until they got back to their shared room and Jay saw how the bruise extended from Carlos’ bicep to swirl in greens and blues across his lithe back. Carlos finished throwing off the sweat-soaked costume and turned around to see Jay’s eyes fixed on him. Something akin to guilt flickered behind his eyes.

“Jay…I.”  
“Who did that to you.”  
“Can’t you drop this?”  
“You know I can’t. Now who was it?”  
“Other VKs, back at Atlantis Academy.” Carlos said, defeated. “It’s why I changed schools. And why I couldn’t post videos for a month.”  
“Carlos, I can’t really do anything now but if anything like this happens again, you have to promise to tell me straight away.”  
“And what will you do? Beat them up?”  
“Yup.”  
“Why are you being like this? Is it really because you were a huge fan of my dance or do you feel guilty for what you did?” Carlos suddenly challenged.  
“Uh, both I guess.” Jay felt kind of ashamed.  
“Well drop it, it wasn’t you, if you hadn’t taken the coats it would have been something else that set her off. Don’t let us become friends because you feel like you have to.”  
“Well it was mostly the dancing, I’m addicted to your videos and we can’t be having another dry spell.”  
“You’re so weird Jay, I would never have you pegged as a dance fan.”  
“I’m not! Not really!” Jay protested.  
“So it’s just me then?” Carlos asked with a laugh. He was clearly joking but Jay realised something right then that really wasn’t funny.

_Well, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oxygen is a dance from the television show 'The Next Step'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tsrsnotcZg
> 
> Please kudos/comment!


	3. Final Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's an idiot  
> Carlos does dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first multi-chapter fic. This wasn't really my best work but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

Jay knew how it looked, he really did, but he and Carlos weren’t like that. Carlos was still getting over the torture Jay’s actions had caused him even though Jay was continually apologising in his own ways. It wasn’t Jay’s fault that everything seemed to backfire spectacularly.

He’d tried buying Carlos a cupcake and left it on his pillow for when he got back from class. But somehow the campus dog, Dude, that Carlos had all but adopted, came in and ate the cupcake, falling ill before Carlos even saw it. And Carlos was in robotics club until late so it had been Jay who had taken Dude to the vet. Carlos had just shot him a weird look and that was it. Not even a thank you. Okay a thank you (Carlos was pretty polite), but nothing more. At the simple thanks, Jay had been so disappointed that his daydream of Carlos kissing him in gratitude was ruined that he was grumpy the rest of the week. It was a Thursday. But still.

The next attempt involved bringing Carlos coffee. This lasted three entire days before Evie waltzed up to them one early morning, took one look at the green logo on the cup was giving Carlos and exclaimed loudly,  
“Carlos? What are you doing? You hate coffee!”  
Jay had felt his heart stop and he looked over at Carlos, who just shot back a sheepish grin.  
“Why the hell did you let me buy you coffee if you hate it?” Jay snapped, feeling utterly humiliated.

When Carlos opened his mouth to answer and nothing came out, Jay just turned and walked away. Neither of them spoke about that particular incident.  

So those two, ill-fated attempted at getting Carlos to tumble roll into his arms was the reason that Jay was in an absolutely disgusting mood. He’d been fantasizing about meeting Carlos since he watched those first few videos. It always involved bumping into each other at the park, Jay would say something smooth and wink, and Carlos would bat his lashes and then they’d be together.

Not a single fantasy involved a lengthy, platonic friendship or having to watch Carlos giggle with Ben over Dude. Jay knew that Ben was crazy over Mal, but did Carlos know as much? Only one way for Jay find out.

“So you know Ben and Mal are together right?” Jay asked, later that night. He wasn’t the most subtle of people.  
“Yes.” Carlos said slowly. “Why did you bring it up?”  
“I saw you with him earlier and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t, uh, getting any ideas?” Jay trailed off, now that he’d said it out loud he realised how much of an utter asshole he sounded like.

Thankfully, Carlos seemed to disagree.

“Ha, thanks Jay, but I don’t see Ben that way. We were just discussing the possibility of me joining the Cheer Squad. Because I can do flips and stuff.”  
Jay’s throat went dry as the thought of Carlos in the Cheer uniform swum through his mind. “Sounds awesome.” He said, sounding kind of hoarse.  
“Well I’m not going to do it.”  
“Wait, why?” Jay felt personally affronted at that statement.  
“I’m a dancer, Jay, Cheerleading is just dumb rhymes and pyramids.”  
“Well maybe with your attitude and choreography skills you could whip our sorry excuse for a cheerleading team into a kickass dance squad.”

“I don’t know…” Carlos hedged, but he was smiling.  
“Besides, all the tourney players love cute cheerleaders, you’ll get a date before you even know it.”  
“All of them huh?” Carlos said, his shy smile broadening into a massive grin.  
“Besides Ben and Chad who are already dating people.” Jay said, an unwarranted spike of jealousy breaking his voice.  
“I guess the uniform does look pretty great.”

And so the next few weeks went on in much the same way. Jay mooned helplessly after the dancer who was quickly becoming his best friend. Evie was still mystified about that. Apparently Carlos had really hated him and Jay had changed his mind in only a few hours. Whatever, it was good to have a VK friend who was a guy, Chad didn’t get him in the same way, and Mal and Evie had been brought up differently to him, even if they shared a birthplace.

So Carlos and he both understood the idea of wearing leather not just on your feet. Carlos got why sometimes Jay’s answers in class got him weird looks because the version of the fairy tales he’d heard had placed the emphasis on the Villains not the Good Guys. Carlos stood up for him when Chad’s phone had gone missing (again) and some random freshman had asked if they had checked Jay’s pockets. They’d found it in Chad’s tourney locker, for the record.

So it wasn’t like when you meet a favourite celebrity, and they turn out to be a jerk.

It was watching Carlos yell at Ariel’s nephew that Jay wasn’t like that anymore and he was just as good as anyone, that Jay realised that he was even more screwed up over Carlos than he had been when the internet sensation first got here.

Valentine’s Day was now only three weeks away and Jay was wasting more time than strictly necessary, doodling red roses in the margins of his notebook and daydreaming of spoiling Carlos. But the only obstacle between Jay and him fulfilling his dream, was the fact that the two of them weren’t dating yet.

He’d helped Carlos to make two more dance videos since they filmed Oxygen. He’d even watched the first drafts of the dance as Carlos choreographed them and was now used to Carlos rushing into their room with a song and saying that he had to dance to that song or else he’d _die_.

So it was a distinct oddity when Carlos crept into their room that Thursday, laptop open in his arms, looking sheepish rather than ridiculously excited.

“Dancing again?”   
“Maybe?” Carlos said, and Jay had never heard him anything but sure and confident over his dances.  
“Why maybe? Usually you sound pretty pumped up over new songs to dance to.”  
“I know I want to dance to it.”  
“So have you worked something out or do you need practise before we film?” Jay interjected, standing up from his desk.  
“I’ve worked something out. But Jay, it’s a duet.”  
“A duet?”  
“Yeah, Jay would you dance with me? Please?”

Jay didn’t dance. He could do stunts but that was pretty much it. But when faced with Carlos looking so vulnerable over something he loved, there was only one answer.

“Of course.”

They didn’t film that night, or for another week, Carlos had to test Jay to ensure he was capable of learning the dance. And then Jay actually had to learn it and that was pretty difficult. But Jay knew it would look incredible.

The dance was called Flying. It was beautiful, sexy and intimate and Jay knew that Carlos must have meant something by asking Jay to dance it with him.

By the time Carlos said he wanted to film it, Jay could have done each complicated step in his sleep and was somehow capable of having Carlos in his arms several times each rehearsal without kissing him. That was a miracle in and of itself.

“So we film the dance and then we’ll do the outro…”  
“What is an outro?”  
“You know at the end of my dance videos I thank everyone for watching and ask them to subscribe and stuff? That.”  
“You want me in your outro?” Jay was a little puzzled at that.  
“Well yes, people will want to know who you are and unless we correct them they’ll probably think we’re dating.”  
“Why would they possibly think that?” Jay asked, his eyes open wide in fake innocence.  
“You’ve seen the dance.”

Jay _had_ seen the dance, it was very coupley.

They performed the dance three times from different camera angles for Carlos to splice together, as there wasn’t a camera man to move the camera around they just had to leave it on a tripod. By the time Carlos curled into his arms for the third time for their end pose, Jay was burning with desire, so gently he untangled the two of them and went about turning off the camera and pulling his long hair up into a high bun. He needed a cold shower.

They got back to the dorm and Carlos set up the camera at the end of his own bed and switched it on.

“Jay, come join me.” Carlos said brightly, in a way that he never spoke unless a camera was on him.  
“Okay.” Jay jumped on the bed and slid an arm around Carlos’ shoulder. He smiled at the camera.  
“Hi, I’m Carlos from Choreography Carlos and we hope you enjoyed this dance video, called Flying. This is the first of hopefully many duets with my good friend Jay. So give this video a big thumbs up to peer pressure him into dancing for you again, soon.”

“I won’t succumb to peer pressure.” Jay said confidently, winking at Carlos’ viewers.  
“Then what will make you dance for us again?”  
“You asking nicely.”

“Pretty please?” Carlos said, eyes wide and blinking up at Jay.  
“Sure thing Carlos.” Jay mumbled gruffly.

Somehow, after that, Jay leant forward, the red light of the camera still blinking as he found himself trapped in Carlos’ warm eyes and kissed him deeply but softly, one hand coming up to cup Carlos’ cheek. Carlos was the one to break off the kiss, looking flustered. So Jay wrapped up the video.

“So leave a comment if you have any song suggestions and don’t forget to subscribe to see more videos like this. Have a great day.” Jay intoned, having memorised Carlos’ entire spiel from ever video the other boy had ever made. Then he switched off the camera.

“Uh, Jay, what was that?”  
Jay’s blood froze. “I thought that was your standard goodbye message.” He said, ignoring the obvious.  
“The part where you kissed me?”  
“Oh yeah. Well.” Jay was lost for words, the hamster on his hamster wheel having gone off the rails in a mad panic. “You looked pretty and I wanted to?”  
“Do you like me Jay?”  
“I thought that was obvious.”  
“Oh thank _god_.” Carlos murmured and Jay was crash tackled backwards onto the bed, Carlos kissing him within an inch of his life.

And a little later, when Carlos climbed off him, Jay went and got him food while he edited together the video. Jay got the Auratube notification on his phone only a few minutes after Carlos was done. He watched the dancing and sat there in utter silence when the video ended.

“Carlos?”  
“Yes, sweetums.” Carlos said, voice thick with fake sweetness.  
“You left the whole outro in? The kiss and everything.”  
“Yes. Can’t have any confusion.”  
“You’re a possessive boyfriend aren’t you C?”  
“Yup, glad we’re getting that out now.”

Jay laughed as he put his phone down and went to sweep his new boyfriend into his arms.

“Good, well at least we finally have something in common.”  
“You jealous?”  
“My boyfriend is an internet celebrity; we can’t have anyone getting any ideas about him being single.”

“Oh my god, Jay, was I your celebrity crush?”  
“No!”

Carlos’ face fell, though he still looked a little sceptical.

“Okay, yeah you were.”  
“Thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying (Carlos' part is the girl in the dress and Jay's part is the boy's)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFvGvEnRw9U

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating every day until complete!


End file.
